Stores, particularly supermarkets, have experienced difficulty in obtaining, training, and keeping checkout clerks. Consequently, there is a great need for a self-checkout system. A single clerk can then monitor and assist on several checkout lanes at the same time. The present checkout stands cannot handle large orders. Some of them can only handle 8 to 10 items. The bagging area of these checkout stands is usually immediately adjacent to the scanner and is not large enough to handle a large order. They also require the customer to bag an item that has been scanned immediately, which is inconvenient to the shopper in the extra steps the shopper must take in the checkout process.